La desgracia de un Don Juan
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Francis se enamoró, ¡y es una tragedia! una Casanova como él no se debía permitir ese lujo. Era doloroso, sí, ver al ruso que le robó el corazón, enamorado de alguien más /primer fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.
Un one-shoot cortito, que viene de "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Marzo:** FraRus **(Francia X Rusia).**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia: Un Francis Ooc.**

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el señor _"no hago los latinos porque no me da gana"_ **(?).**

 **¡Viva el crack!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mi nombre es Francis, me conocen como "Don Juan", "Casanova", entre otros sobrenombres que tienen relación con mi personalidad; un francés galante, conquistador de jóvenes corazones, pero jamás ligado a nadie.

Eso nunca me ha sido problema, ya que antes no buscaba nada serio con ninguna persona en la tierra.

Lo creía, hasta que por mi propia voluntad, y como si fuera una venganza de todos esos corazones rotos, firme mi perdición.

La primera vez que lo vi, me provocó escalofríos, era demasiado aterrador con su tamaño y esa rara actitud infantil. Pero a pesar de tener apariencia temible, era muy solitario, aun cuando trataba de hacer alguna amistad, el mundo le esquivaba.

Fue compasión, lo juro, por eso decidí acercarme a él y hacerle una oferta.

−Conviértete en mi aprendiz−le propuse.

−No te entiendo.

−Toda persona talentosa debe dejar su legado, y creo que tú serias el indicado para ser un sucesor, o algo así.

−Sigo sin comprender−se mostraba confundido y sonreí ante su ingenuidad.

−Te convertirás en un Rompecorazones, quizá no tan bueno como yo, pero cerca.

Le desconcertó que yo lo escogiera, era el nuevo del Instituto, no había razón para tomarlo en cuenta. Pero yo consideré que podría tomar partido de su forma de ser, su apariencia, de que era "sangre nueva". Su sonrisa me agradecía esa acción benevolente hacia él.

Mis amigos estaban sorprendidos al verlo sentado junto a nosotros, después les explique qué ocurría, pero ellos se desconcertaron más.

Cuando las clases acababan, yo e Iván nos reuníamos para darles sus lecciones. Al principio se mostró nervioso, pero también algo entusiasmado por participar en algo.

Le enseñe a saludar de forma caballerosa, a sonreír con picardía, a decir bellas palabras, a parecerse a un príncipe ideal, para cualquier tipo de persona.

Antonio y Julchen, a quienes ya mencione, venían a vernos a veces, divertidos, también contagiados por la emoción que Iván ponía en mis "clases". Usaba a Jul como "sujeto de prueba", incomodándola a ella (en ocasiones me mandaba al demonio y salía del lugar).

Recuerdo esa vez que me aclaro todo.

Mi aprendiz no comprendía el hecho de que la forma en que dijera las palabras y cuales fueran estas, podría ganar el corazón de cualquiera.

−Jul, primor, ven aquí, te toca−la llamé.

−Mierda Fran, ¿no puedes usar a Antonio?−señalo al español que jugaba "Candy crush".

−Linda, puede que sea un Don Juan, pero no me gusta la infidelidad−Toño salía con la chica italiana por la que babeo más de siete años−así que acerca ese lindo trasero tuyo hasta acá.

−Es mi asombroso trasero−corrigió, mientras soltaba una risa de burla.

−Iván, tú también ven−él obedeció inmediatamente−mira a Julchen. Es una…−quiero a mi amiga casi como una hermana, pero ¿Cómo decirle que era una marimacha narcisista con complejo de Dios?−chica linda−ella me miró asesinamente− pero que tiene defectos. Ahora, debes buscar, con una sola mirada, las cosas buenas y destacables de ella. Luego se las dices.

Contrario a lo que creía, él no tardo en decir palabra.

−Julchen−inicio, con la mirada de ella desafiando a que hablará− tu cabello albino, es igual a la nieve que hay en mi nación, solo que…al verlo, pienso en lo sedoso que es, y me dan unas grandes ganas de acariciarlo. Tus ojos, Jul, son preciosamente exóticos, del color de la sangre que hace bombear los corazones de una manera feroz, a quienes miras−siguió− Tu piel, es similar a la porcelana, pero contradice con tu forma de ser; osada, sin pizcas de temor−pensé que había acabado hasta que tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire−Eres tan segura de ti, que podrías a atemorizar, pero yo no veo eso…veo entre medio de esa personalidad, una fortaleza que sustenta tu valor en ti misma.

Mis ojos no parpadeaban, estaba concentrado en toda la pasión que mi aprendiz (o eso pensaba que era) puso en sus palabras.

¿Cuándo sucedió que me di cuenta que sus ojos son tan especiales, violetas? ¿En esa sonrisa simple y tan tierna? Tenía un aire atractivo, pero no como el mío, sino…natural.

Un día me basto para entender que me había enamorado de Iván, del enorme ruso de apariencia contradictoria con su forma de ser.

Mis intentos de coqueteo o insinuación eran pasados por alto, tal vez él pensaba que eran parte de mis enseñanzas, y eso me decepciono.

Sin embargo, me invito a una salida (que yo interpreté como una cita) en una cafetería que él frecuentaba. Aparentaba una sonrisa, pero claramente pude ver cuán nervioso estaba; una esperanza se forjó en mí. Conocía esas señales, ya vistas en mis anteriores "relaciones". Y los había rechazado a todos ellos, pero esta vez, finalmente iba a corresponder.

−Francis, no puedo convertirme en un Casanova como tú−me mostré confundido, pero sospechaba a que iba ese camino.

− ¿A qué se debe esta "renuncia"?−sus mejillas enrojecieron− **"Se me va a confesar"−** pensé con una gran alegría y seguridad.

−Francis, yo…eh…−golpeteaba la mesa, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas.

−Mon petit, lo que sea que tengas que decirme−tome sus manos entre las mías, con caballerosidad−puedes hacerlo. ¿No somos amigos~?−estaba confundido ante mi acción, mas dio una sonrisa llena de confianza **−"ya anhelo que lo digas~".**

−Yo…−tomo una gran bocanada de aire−estoy enamorado de Julchen.

Así, todo se fue a la mierda.

Me sigo preguntando, hasta el día de hoy, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me convenciera para ayudarlo a conquistar a mi mejor amiga, siendo que yo estaba enamorado de él? La respuesta más cercana que pude encontrar, es que lo amo, y cuando amas a alguien, debes dejarlo ser feliz.

Peor me sentí, al escuchar de boca de Antonio, la confirmación de la situación actual. Si alguien tan distraído como este español pudo darse cuenta, ¿era tan obvio?

−El grandulón babeo por Jul desde el inicio del año−dijo−y ella lo hizo desde que le hablo de esa forma tan romántica.

Mis esperanzas fueron destruidas de una vez; si el sentimiento era correspondido, no podía intervenir.

Con mi ayuda, Julchen e Iván se transformaron en una linda pareja, mientras yo, desde una esquina, me quedaba observando lo que ayude a crear. Las palabras, los gestos, los sonrojos, todo eso que Jul provocaba en ese ruso, es lo que yo deseaba hacer. Y me mantenía ahí, sonriendo de forma despreocupada, haciendo caso omiso, al dolor punzante en mi corazón.

Solo amé una vez, y ese amor fue Iván Braginsky, un amor que nunca me pertenecería.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me quedo…pasable. Creo. Según una amiga mía, Francis no es así, pero fue la malnacida inspiración que vino en clases y se fue en la computadora.

Con esto, espero pongan en "favoritos" y algún comentario. ¡Pasen también por mis otros fics y comenten!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
